Adventure Time: A Retelling!
by ReiHinoFan
Summary: A retelling of AT. Includes "genderbend" characters. Finn and Fionna are rising heroes of Ooo, the job is not an easy one and they are forced to fight off some of the biggest and baddest monsters of Ooo. (FioLee, Sugarless Gum, FinnFP, and More)


**Adventure Time: A Retelling**

**Arc One:** Flames

**Chapter 1**: Royal Meetings

"Big sis, is this on right?" A small voice asked as the blonde haired girl sitting in front of the mirror turned. Standing in the doorway was a 13 year old boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed up in nice black slacks and a white button up shirt with a light blue suit jacket. He was attempting to tie the dark blue tie around his neck.

"Come here Finn, I'll tie it for you." The older blonde stated as the younger of the two took a few steps closer. The older girl was 15 with long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as her younger brother. She had dressed up in a light blue satin dress with white heels. "Are you nervous?"

The two were preparing to meet with all the royalty of Ooo. After all their heroic acts assisting Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee the two were asked to meet with all of the royalty of Ooo and become the ambassadors for the human race. There were very humans left in the world after the Mushroom War and now those few had a chance to be recognized by Ooo royalty. It was a big opportunity since Fionna and Finn had never met any of the royalty outside of Marshall and Gumball. They were told in advance that they were going to meet the two young monarchs' older siblings. Prince Gumball was really excited to introduce Fionna and Finn to his older sister. Marshall said little but his expressions were a giveaway that he was looking forward to have the two humans at the meeting.

"A little," Finn stated before offering a smile, "But Jake and Cake are coming with us so-"

"You're right; they know more about the Ooo Royals then we do," Fionna laughed, "They'll guide us through the meeting."

Finn nodded as Fionna finished tying his tie. They heard a knock at the door.

"Are you dudes done yet?" Jake's voice asked from behind the door, "Prince Gumball sent a chariot for us already."

The two walked out smiled before leaving the room, leaving with the yellow dog and two-toned cat as they all sat in silence as the chariot started for the Candy Kingdom.

"What's the Candy Kingdom like?" Finn asked as he watched the scenery from his seat on the chariot. Jake looked up at the young boy.

"It's so math bro! The Candy Kingdom is the center of all Royalty in Ooo. It's also got the coolest violin shop in all of Ooo." Jake started before Cake joined in the conversation.

"The Candy people are so off the chain. Not to mention the amazing Lord Monochromicorn will be there at the get together."

"That's right; we get to meet your boyfriend Cake!" Fionna teased as Finn and Jake chuckled. Cake crossed her paws.

"Then allow me to introduce the two of you to Jake's Lady Rainicorn."

"Chill guys, we're excited to meet all the Ooo royalty." Finn quickly stated as the dog and cat faced down. Fionna just laughed as the chariot pulled to a stop. The driver opening the door to let them out, the two humans looked on in awe at the Candy Kingdom Castel before them.

"Finn, Fionna," A voice called as the two turned to Prince Gumball who was ready to greet them, "You two look great." He comments as the 15 year old prince escorted the group into the large. His pink hair was perfectly styled as he stood before them in pink slacks with a white button up shirt, a black tie under a dark pink vest. His crown sat on his head proudly as they walked through the first large room.

"The meeting will commence in ten minutes. I would like you to meet my older sister as she leads these meeting and you may not get a chance to talk when the meeting begins." Gumball began as they walked up a flight of stairs. Jake and Cake had gone to meet up with their love interests while the two humans followed the Candy Prince. "When the meeting begins, my sister and I will be the first people introduced to enter the room and take our seats at the long table. You and Finn will be called next."

"Why are they announcing our arrival?" Finn asked with curious blue eyes.

"The meeting is watched by people of all the kingdoms in the grand dining hall." Gumball explained, "The dining hall is set up with one large table for Ooo Royalty and smaller surrounding tables for political persons of each kingdom."

Gumball allowed the two to peek into the dining hall where many impressive looking people of different lands sat and chit-chatted waiting for the beginning of the Royal Meeting. Prince Gumball closed the door again as he lead the two to the Royals room where his sister was making small talk with some of the other royalty.

The two humans felt out of place in the Royals room, there were many crowned princes and princesses chit-chatting in a high society manner. Finn visible straightened his tie as Fionna unconsciously runs her hands along her dress to ensure there were no creases.

"Prince Gumball," A gentle voice emerges as the two blondes jump before turning to see an 18 year old girl standing before them with long pink hair and violet eyes similar to Gumball's. She was dressed in an elegant pink and white dress. Her flawless features and stunning beauty sent Finn blushing, "Salutations young brother and young brother's kinsmen."

"Elder sister, I would like to introduce you to the rising heroes of Ooo; Fionna and Finn the Humans." Prince Gumball gestured to the two blondes who were stunned by the formality used between the two siblings.

"Finn and Fionna, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. My name is Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom."

"I-it's an h-honor to meet you," Fionna shuddered lightly as Prince Gumball chuckled good-heartedly.

"Yeah man-I MEAN PRINCESS, It's very nice to meet you Princess." Finn corrected quickly resulting in a giggle from the older woman.

"Please, there is no need to be nervous. Many of the Royalty are very familiar with each other so you need not worry about offending anyone here."

"Unless you talk Lumpy Space Prince or Princess" Another voice commented as the two Candy Monarchs turned to see a young man that looked to be 15, however his real age to Fionna's knowledge was much older. His hair was a mess of black as his blue-green eyes looked on with mischief. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark red button-up shirt with a black tie and dark red boots.

"Marshall-"Gumball offered in a less then formal way.

"Marshall Lee"

"Hey Fi, you look awesome." Marshall stated with a flirty smirk, a fang poking through as he did. The vampire turned to Princess Bubblegum, "Have you seen Sis anywhere?"

Princess Bubblegum frowned and glanced around the room, "No, I haven't run into Marceline yet. I assumed she was with you."

Fionna was surprised at how informally Marshall addressed his own sister compared to how Gumball would address his. One was so formal while the other was very much like how Finn addressed her. Fionna turned to see Finn looking more comfortable now then he previously had, looking around the room at all the monarchs.

"Maybe we can help you find her," Finn offered before Marshall shrugged.

"No need, she'll turn up. It's not like she left the castle." Marshall smirked mischievously, "I have her hat so she can't go out in the sun."

Fionna rolled her eyes, as Gumball seemed less then amused. Princess Bubblegum was still scanning the room for the monarch.

"She's bound to get herself in trouble." The elder Candy monarch huffed.

"Is she really like Marshall Lee?" Fionna asked as Princess Bubblegum seemed to reflect back on an answer.

"In some ways she's worse in others she's better."

"That didn't make any sense," Marshall pointed out bluntly as the two Candy Royals just shook their heads as if it should have been more obvious.

"Finn and Fionna were really looking forward to meeting you elder sister," Gumball offered in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, we thought it would be righteous to get to meet you and Marshall's big sis." Finn added as Fionna smiled at his newfound comfort. Princess Bubblegum also smiled motioning for a butler to bring the two humans a drink. The peppermint shaped man offered a platter with two fancy glasses of sparkling water. The two siblings accepted the drink and continued talking with the Candy Monarchs while Marshall left to continue his search for his sister.

Before long it was time to enter the grand dining hall. Fionna and Finn lined up with the other Royals as Peppermint butler prepared to announce the Royals.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Candy Kingdom Royals, Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball"

The two entered the room elegantly, walking down through the crowd of tables to the great long table at the center of the room, taking their seats at the end of the table facing the door they had come through.

"Ambassadors of the human race, Finn and Fionna the Humans"

Finn and Fionna entered the grand room met with the stares of people from all over Ooo silently judging them. They saw Cake and Jake sitting at a close by table. Finn smiled at then before the two took their seats at either side of the table. Fionna seated next to Gumball and Finn seated next to Bubblegum. Fionna could hear the politics murmuring different things about how Finn looked a little young or that they looked a little out of place.

"Prince of the Nightosphere, Marshall Lee Abadeer and Marceline Abadeer the Vampire Queen"

Fionna looked up to get a look at Marshall's older sister. She was tall and thin with long black hair and the same blue-green eyes as Marshall. She looked to be 18, but knowing her and Marshall were vampires then she was defiantly much older than that. She wore a long black dress ending just above her knees with black heels. As they drew closer Fionna could make out the scar left from being turned into a vampire on the left side of her neck. Both were sporting the same smirk as they walked toward the crowd, frightened murmurs of the politics rang through the dining hall.

"Dude, Marceline the Vampire Queen, I've heard things. Not good things." Jake murmured before Marceline drew closer taking her seat next to Finn as Marshall sat next to Fionna offering a wave as he sat down. Fionna watched Finn visibly flinch as the Vampire queen took her seat.

_Great, Jake got him all worked up…She and Marshall really look alike._ Fionna noted. Both of the Vampire Royals had pale skin and lean figures with black hair and pointed ears. Marceline rested her elbow on the table to prop up her head as she waited for the rest of the royals to be announced. Her fingernails were black and her right wrist bared a black leather bracelet.

"Found her," Marshall smiled playfully as Fionna rolled her eyes.

"I can see that, it's nice to meet you." Fionna watched as the elder vampire seemed to chuckle a bit.

"Jeez you sound so formal," Marceline laughed, "Dude you sound like the Candy Royals over there,"

"Marceline," Bubblegum shot back quickly, "It wouldn't hurt you to act more diplomatic."

"I didn't bite her," Marceline said with a grin, showing her fangs, "I believe that in itself was very diplomatic."

There was a pause; the two vampires seemed to hear something as they both looked toward the large door where the next Royal was supposed to enter. Marshall shared a glance to his sister who had taken her arm off the table and fixed the door with a solid glare.

"P-p-presenting, The Flame Prince of the Flame Kingdom"

"Flame Prince?" Gumball repeated as the young man entered the room. He looked serious; he had fiery orange skin and amber eyes. His red hair was on fire as he approached the table. The young man looked to be 15 years old with a muscular build wearing red slacks with a white button up shirt and red suit jacket with ripped sleeves revealing his muscular arms.

"What's he doing here?" Marshall asked as he glanced back over at Marceline. Flame Prince took his seat next to Marceline, resting a large lantern on the table opposite of him. As he sat down, the chair caught fire and burned steadily as he sat there without saying a word. The rest of the royals filtered in rather quickly after that, the seat across from Flame Prince remained empty as the butlers filled everyone's glass with different colored liquids. Wines, sodas, waters of all kinds were served to the different royals. Bubblegum started the meeting when everyone was settled.

"Greetings Royals of Ooo, the first matter of business that must be given attention is our two new faces at the table. Fiona and Finn the Humans, our human race ambassadors and the rising heroes of Ooo," Princess Bubblegum gestured for the two to stand so everyone could see them. "They are known for their acts of bravery and courage. They have fought off some of the most dangerous monsters that have attacks our kingdoms. Please make them feel welcome."

There was applause as the too retook their seats. They smiled at the warm welcome before Princess Bubblegum continued

"Now is there anyone here who would like to start-"

"I would," The Candy monarch was cut off as Flame Prince stood. A fierce glare caused Bubblegum to take her seat and listen to what the young prince had to say. "I want to address my sister's sentence" He places a hand on the lantern.

"I want her to regain her freedom."


End file.
